Petals
by dearest vienna
Summary: "Kau belum sembuh sepenuhnya," dalih Sasuke. Namun Naruto bersikeras mereka harus pergi berjalan-jalan. [Sasuke, Naruto]


"Kau belum sembuh sepenuhnya."

"Ini cuman batuk ringan, Sasuke. Aku bisa berjalan-jalan sekitar rumah."

Naruto hanya meliriknya dengan senyum sembari melilitkan syal tebalnya yang berwarna biru dan mengancingkan mantelnya; tahu Sasuke tidak akan membiarkannya melangkah keluar rumah sampai ia berpakaian hangat. Waktu itu musim semi, saat bunga sakura sedang berguguran dan terowongan hujan bunga bukan sesuatu yang ingin Naruto lewatkan, dengan flu sekalipun.

Ia telah membuat Sasuke tinggal di rumah melewati hampir selama _spring break_ (walaupun Naruto tidak pernah memintanya, namun Sasuke tetap saja berkeliaran terus di rumah) hingga sisa liburan tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Sasuke bahkan memasak. Beberapa mangkuk bubur dan sayuran rebusan sudah cukup membuat Naruto bahagia dan menelan pil pahit resep dokter tanpa protes.

Daripada menghabiskan sisa libur mereka berdua terpaku duduk-duduk di beranda dengan pemandangan membosankan, ketika demamnya telah mereda menyisakan batuk, Naruto seenaknya memutuskan mereka harus pergi jalan-jalan tanpa menyisakan ruang bagi Sasuke untuk memberikan argumennya.

Naruto masih merasakan tatapan Sasuke di tengkuknya ketika ia memakai sepatu. Ketika ia menoleh, yang tampak hanya wajah serius Uchiha itu dan tatapan ingin menolak dari matanya. Naruto menghiraukannya sekali lagi.

"Sasukeee. Aku tidak akan pingsan habis berjalan-jalan!"

Sasuke, untuk sementara, beralih dari ekspresi suram itu dan menggerutu di bawah nadanya, dan meraih sepatunya. "...Di sekitar sini saja. Kita tidak pergi ke rumah Sakura, Tsunade, apalagi _Gaara_." Matanya menajam karena ia tahu cara kerja otak Naruto. Mereka bisa saja dibawa berbelok-belok mengunjungi si ini dan si anu hingga tahu-tahu sudah sampai ke desa sebelah.

Toh, Sasuke membiarkan satisfikasi Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan merengek sembari ia membukakan pintu untuk mereka keluar, dan mengunci di belakangnya. Ini semua hanya jalan-jalan pagi di sekitar, Sasuke mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Bukan usaha membiarkan pasiennya sakit kembali.

Pagi itu cerah, dari angin yang meninggalkan salju di jejaknya namun semilir, menjanjikan hari tanpa salju lagi, hanya gerimis untuk menyambut musim semi. Kuncup-kuncup hijau diangguk dan bertahan untuk musim panas, dan Naruto sibuk merenggangkan tangannya sambil tertawa menyambut hujan bunga yang putih dan merah muda berguguran seperti salju.

Mereka menyusuri jalan-jalan tepi desa dimana pohon-pohon itu berbentuk terowongan bunga Sakura. Sasuke menyakukan tangannya, dan membenamkan hidungnya di balik syal cokelat rajutan sambil melirik kelopak yang terhuyung-huyung jatuh ke atas mereka, ke pundaknya hingga pucuk rambut pirang Naruto yang kemudian digoyang-goyangkan turun.

Sepanjang jalan itu juga, Sasuke memperhatikan apakah Naruto berusaha menahan batuk agar tidak terdengar, atau tanda-tanda merasa lelah yang ditutup-tutupi akibat berputar-putar menyambut musim semi langsung sejak bermulai.

Di saat-saat seperti ini, Naruto akan berbalik dan menatapnya lucu seakan berkata, _aku baik-baik saja, Teme. Trims. _

Sasuke hanya akan melemparkan pandangannya ke tempat lain yang bisa diartikan, _aku tahu. _

Mereka baru saja berbelok untuk mengitari jalan pulang, dan melewati jembatan kayu di atas sungai yang mengalir pelan, ketika Sasuke mendengar batuk Naruto yang berat dan berderet-deret itu. Lantas dahinya berkerut, dan ia mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri pirang di depannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja..." Naruto membetulkan ujung syalnya yang jatuh.

Hal itu tidak cukup untuk meredakan kerut di dahi Sasuke. Ia menyelipkan tangannya dan menggenggam Naruto pasti, katanya, "Ayo kita pulang."

Naruto terlihat menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri. Pada saat itu, Sasuke dapat melihat kantong matanya yang masih ada, pipinya yang memerah bukan karena udara luar. Mereka harus segera kembali. Sasuke akan memastikan, Naruto dapat keluar lagi dengan kondisi yang benar-benar sehat, kali ini.

Bayangan mereka berdua menghilang dari pantulan riak sungai yang ditaburi kelopak-kelopak, yang terbawa arus jauh, jauh pulang ke lautan.

[Omake:

"Teme."

"Hn."

"Kau keberatan menjagaku sakit? Maksudku, kau bisa pergi bekerja kok, aku baik-baik saja. Aku bisa-"

Satu tatapan sinis itu membuat Naruto menutup mulutnya. Namun setelah itu, ia dapat melihat kilat yang khas di mata Sasuke, mungkin tentang penyesalan. Atau khawatir karena demamnya naik kembali dan Naruto berbaring di bawah selimut dengan kompres.

Sasuke membereskan mangkuk dan cangkir teh yang kosong ke atas nampan, dan berkata tegas padanya untuk terakhir kali.

"Aku hanya ingin tinggal."]


End file.
